Mother where are you?
by Samanthareinzan
Summary: I didn't like the fact that Loki couldn't go to Frigga's funeral.. So I re-imagined it :) Loki escapes prison to attend Frigga's funeral. *photo credit to seraph5 of deviatart


**Okay so quick note.. I had no idea how to explain the glowing orb thing at the funeral, and I don't think I explained well enough within the story. So, just so you know I made the magic wielding Asguardians the only people able to do this. The orbs are a part of the persons soul, removed from their hearts, and released to go on to Vallhala with their loved ones. ...yeah, still don't know if I explained that enough... Hope you enjoy anyway :)**

...

"Prisoner Loki." A guard called out to him from the other side of his cell. A bored Loki strolled over to where the guard was standing and smiled mischievously at him. "I have been sent to inform you of a tragedy." Loki cocked his head in question, now the guard had his interest. "Along with many Asguardian's whom were slayed in the invasion of the Dark Elves, Frigga Allmother, Queen of Asguard, has been murdered. Being a prisoner you will not attend the funeral. I must take my leave as I am to help set the pyres aflame." With that the guard turned and strode from the prison vaults, leaving Loki standing there in shock.

Slowly Loki went to the middle of the room, his shoulders hunched and his breathing ragged. Loki began to run through the arrival of the Accursed and his escape. 'You may want to take the stairs to the left' he had told the creature, no doubt allowing it to make its way through the guards and make way for its comrades, and eventually leading one of them to..Oh Norns... Frigga. She couldn't be-she _couldn't_ be dead!

Loki closed his eyes in concentration and felt for her presence, he searched and searched and couldn't find her, his heart began to shatter...

"_Mother...where are you_?" He asked desperately.

He searched harder, he could usually find her immediately...surely she cannot really be gone... Suddenly memories began flashing behind his closed eyes:

_Tiny pale infant hands toying with the gentle hands of a golden haired queen._

_Crocodile tears being wiped away._

_Those gentle hands guiding his little ones as he practiced harnessing his magic._

_Strong yet gentle hugs._

_Wisdom filled, kind, and caring words._

_Knowing smiles._

_Then came...disappointed frowns...unhappy talks..._

_"Then am I not your mother?" Resounded in his ears._

_"You're not." He'd said._

...suddenly he realized those were his last words to her..his last words to her were the words that hurt her the most...and he knew it, he'd said it because he wanted to be alone.

_**Why**_.. Why did he say that?! He told her that and now she was gone! And he wouldn't even get to whiteness her funeral ceremony... No no no no!

"NO!" He screamed. A surge of magic coursed angrily through his vains and everything went flying against the walls. "**_NO_**!" He took a chair in his hands and threw it against the forcefield. Then came books and vases and then a bedside table which splintered and broke. Loki angrily kicked a splintered piece away from him, ignoring the deep gash it left in his foot. He began punching the force field wall, blinded by his angry tears and uncaring of the pain that coursed through his fists and up his arms as he struck it. Magic surged once again, rising with his emotions, and with another forceful punch the wall emitted a bright light and cracked. With a agonized yell he punched the wall once more and it fell. It took a moment for Loki to realize what'd happened, then he glanced around the prison hall and saw no one. He timidly stepped out of his cell...

Escape never crossed his mind as he raced out of the prison hall. On his way to the edge of Asguard he crossed paths with not one Asguardian, everyone was gathered for the funeral of their queen and loved ones, it gave him time enough to gain a bit of his shattered mind back so that he could conger up a long black cloak to wear. It was only when he arrived, just behind the mass of people, that he slowed his pace and drew the hood of the cloak over his head. Keeping his head low, so that nobody saw his face under the shadow of the hood, he weaved his way through the people. Only on occasion did he have to push through someone. He soon realized that Odin had already pushed Frigga's boat off as he saw the heads turn as they watched it go, so his pace quickened and soon he was running. He pushed through a couple as they watched and suddenly he was on the edge, he looked out onto the iridescent waters and watched as Frigga's body rode the soft waves peacefully towards the waterfall. He was just across the canal from Odin, Thor, Jane, and Sif and the Warriors Three but neither of them noticed eachother.

The sound of on object cutting sharply through the air caught his attention and he watched as the arrow lit Frigga's pire. The rest of the boats were sent out but Frigga was far ahead of them, leading the way for the fallen people to Valhalla. All around there were mages, women-as magic was considered a woman's art- only, who had been close with someone letting that piece of themselves go. That part of themselves took form in bright blue spheres of light and, with tears in their eyes, they let them go. Frigga reached the edge and Loki could feel the shattered part of himself begin to gather.. She sailed over the waterfall, her boat levitated into the air for a moment by the Allfather's magic as he held on to her just a bit longer.. Golden tendrils began to form into a sphere in Loki's trembling hands, catching the eye of those around him-still they could not see the who possessed such magnificent magic. Suddenly the boat fell but she materialized into iridescent blue matter, so beautiful as she made her way into eternity that Loki couldn't keep himself from lifting his head to watch her fade into the stars, taking a part of him with her as his golden sphere disappeared up into Valhalla with her.

"..._Mother_..." His voice was but a broken whisper.

There were shocked and angry whispers of recognition around him when the hood fell as he watched her and a peice of himself fade into the stars, but he didn't take any notice to them as his over active heartbeat thrashed in his ears. Thor heard the commotion and looked to it, eyes teary, and immediately found his brother standing on the edge. Loki's watery eyes were on the stars, his feet teetered on the edge as if he wanted to follow their mother, he payed no attention to the people as they hurriedly backed away from him. Jane followed Thor's gaze.

'_'Is that Loki_?'' She whispered in astonishment and curiosity. This caught the attention of not only Odin and Sif and the Worriers Three, but also Loki. His emerald eyes found Thor's and suddenly his impassive mask fell; his brows knitted together, his lips began to tremble, his entire frame shuttered and the tears already in his eyes threatened to spill over.

Before anyone could say or do anything else Thor suddenly fell into a sprint and leaped easily over the canal, as soon as his feet were on the ground he pulled Loki into a tight embrace. A surprise to everyone except perhaps Jane.

Loki froze, he was unsure of what to do; let his feelings out or cover them up and let them destroy him. He felt a wetness at his neck, a shutter travel through Thor's body and at Thor's tears and tremors Loki's breathing became ragged. He could not hold himself together in the embrace he'd grown up with; Thor not only attempted to comfort Loki with it, just as he had time and time again as they grew older, but also clung -for once- to Loki desperately, the strong and mighty Thunder God clinging to his little brother with everything he had left within him.

"B..brother.." Thor hugged Loki tighter at the sound of Loki's broken voice calling him brother once more, unwilling to let him go.

Thor pulled back and his hand grasped Loki's neck and looked into his teary emerald eyes. Loki's wall fell, a broken sob escaped his lips, and he crumpled against Thor's chest. "B-brother.. I-I denied her..the last thing I-I said to her.. _Why_?"

"Loki.. It's alright.." Stroking Loki's hair that laid at the nape of his pale neck as he attempted to see through his tears. "Mother told me about that.. She had said to me, _'"I __**know**__ my son.. I know that when he is upset he would rather be alone. To achieve that he will say __**anything**__ to make someone leave him be. __**He does not mean what he has said, I know it.**_" ..she knew you loved her Loki, she had more insight on you than perhaps even you yourself do, and _she loved you with all that she held in her heart_. I may not be very observant but I do not need to be to see the love she held for you, Loki, _I promise you."_

"Th-Thor..."

"Yes, brother dear?" Thor asked in a whisper, attempting to quit his own tears.

"She...she's really gone.. Mother is gone..." He said, his chest heaving with his sobs. "I looked for her.. Her presence a..after the guard told me.." Loki shook with heavy tremors. Thor ran his hand comfortingly up and down Loki's spine. "She.. _She's gone_.."

"It's alright, Lo. It'll be okay.." Thor told him, hugging him close, all while trying to believe the comforting words he told his little brother, Loki, who he couldn't bare to let out of his tight embrace.


End file.
